nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Loriee Zolanski: Real? I have noticed this article has been here for a while, and while the majority of our articles still need sourcing, I find that this article needs it the most. I am a big Nicki Minaj fan, but I have never heard of "Loriee Zolanski" outside of fan websites. Never have I heard Nicki herself talk about Loriee, nor had I heard any legitimate source speak about her. After a brief Google search, the only legitimate source (Paper Magazine) that mentions her cited back to this page—so as nice as it would be to use it as a source, I'm afraid that is invalid as well as the source was our own article. While a wonderful piece of fan fiction, I'm afraid that someone will have to give me a legitimate source on Loriee Zolanski or this page will be deleted in one week as it has nothing to do with the characters Nicki Minaj herself has created. Thank you. M. H. Avril 01:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I've done enough research to find out about Loriee. The truth is Loriee is just a fan alter ego that some people belived was Roman's sister. She is not a real alter ego or has ever been an alter ego of Nicki's. People just really love Roman and Martha that much that they made their own member of the Zolanskis. Chase555 02:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 02:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for your input. I will leave the conversation open for the rest of the week in case if any new information comes up. M. H. Avril 06:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Then who would be appearing on Beez in the Trap? If it's not Onika, Nicki, Roman or Martha, or not Barbie, who should it be? Ian Streeter 20:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) MERGE with Roman Zolanski, make a section called "Roman's baby sister" and take the contents of this page, put it in that section, but replace anything that says Lorriee. Ian Streeter 21:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I still fail to see how we can talk about "Roman's baby sister" if Nicki has never mentioned her. Minaj is the ultimate authority on these things, and I have yet to see any evidence of her saying anything about Loriee or a baby sister. I can tell many people are attached to this article, but it is un-encyclopedic to include articles based off personal preference alone. M. H. Avril 01:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::: How hasn't Nicki mentioned her? So you mean that the songs and videos that Loriee appeared in is actually from the Harajuku Barbie, Roman, Rosa or Martha? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 01:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::: LOL imagine that Nicki find all this information about Loriee. She would be like WTF?? haha at this point Nicki it's gonna make Loriee real. I agree with the deletion of Loriee Zolanski. Sorry but she is totally fake. But, as I said, if Nicki think about it she will make Loriee an alter ego. Loriee, then, will become the first fan-made alter ego! I hope so, I like Loriee :P -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 02:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I have the perfect idea. We can make a "rumors about Roman's baby sister, Loriee" as a section in Roman Zolanski. This shouldn't actually have a stand-alone article - as Nicki hasn't invented it herself, so I think that we should mention her in a section in Roman Zolanski. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 12:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Loriee is real... in Nicki's interview about Roman in Moscow video she stated :" You will have bunch of surprises... New ego's...". So, dont get mad cuz u aint listen to it easily Loriee is real. ::::::: Nicki did an interview andd said she would introduce a new alter ego in her album Pink Friday - Roman Reloaded. I own the album and the only new alter ego is Loriee who appears in Come On A Cone, Stupid Hoe, and the video for Beez In the Trap. Just because she's said there would be a new alter ego doesn't automatically make all of these assumptions about Loriee correct. We need to think encyclopedically here—if anybody comes up with a name for what they think could be a new personality, the wiki would be flooded by fan made egos. The section on rumors isn't an outrageous idea, but it's still making a lot of assumptions—saying the baby voice might be its own alter ego is one thing, but saying that it has a name and that it is Roman's sister is jumping to some mighty conclusions. If such a section is created, I would recommend creating it on the Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded page as all evidence of a new alter ego seems to be in relation to the album, not another member of the Zolanski family. That being said, I will leave the Loriee Zolanski article up for a few more days until the section is created. I personally think that the wiki would be fine without it, but I digress. I stress that even in a "rumors" section, things must be encyclopedic. No names, birthday, family relations, or anything of that sort unless you have some sort of reliable source. At this point, the only source that I know of are that she said she has a new ego and that this is a unique voice. People visit this wiki to find reliable information on Nicki, so including information on the only grounds that you "wish" or "think it should be" true is impeding our wiki from progress toward being a true online encyclopedia. M. H. Avril 04:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Onika Maraj (alter ego) Let's discuss this here. I don't have time to give input right now, I'll be back later. M. H. Avril 23:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) What can I say? This page makes no sense. How can you put Onika next to alter ego? Someones real name isn't an alter ego. I can see where people distinguish Nicki and Onika. They are different. Nicki is more of the alter ego than Onika. It just makes no sense. Find another way to make this page make sense!!!!!!! And fuck that Ian Streeter dude!!! He needs to retire from this wiki. MaxxZolanskiTake your medication Roman! 23:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) : On my blog, you said that I was important to this wiki. Now you're saying "f*** that Ian Streeter dude. He needs to retire from this wiki!"? Well, first of all, Nicki Minaj is the main performer of her songs. Nicki Minaj is her main performing. If in music, Onika Maraj is the alter ego, not Nicki since Onika isn't the main character of the music of Minaj. PS, I don't need to take my Medication Roman. You need to be more polite, even with that Loriee ZOLANSKI discussion back in April. And plus, I DID NOT TO ANYTHING WRONG. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 00:58, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Yeah I'm saying fuck that Ian Streeter dude because you people on this wiki are stupid. I have been patient with you people since day 1. I'm about to make a blog to address some things. If you was smart, you would know that Onika is not an alter ego. It's jsu making you sound stupid. And don't address me on some shit that happened in April. Yes, I know I shouldn't cursed him out. But just like you, he was being stupid. Yall aint no Nicki fans! : In real terms, Onika is the main character. In musical terms, Nicki is the main character. So basically what you mean is replacing the contents of Nicki Minaj with Onika Maraj and then put Nicki Minaj in the category of Alter Egos? That just doesn't make sense at all. Oh, and this is the stage (musical) wiki about Nicki, not real life wiki about Nicki. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 01:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : First of all, I did not say anything about replacing the contents of Nicki Minaj with Onika and then put Nicki Minaj in the category of Alter Egos? My exact words were that Nicki Minaj would be consider more of an alter ego than Onika Maraj. I said nothing about switching it though. And this wiki isn't about stage(musical) Nicki. It is about everything Nicki Minaj(Onika): life and career included. ::I suggest we find more information about about whether or not Onika is an alter ego or not. I would personally say that she is based off the video I shared on the page—she doesn't explicitly call Onika an alter ego, but she speaks about her as if she's on an equal level with Nicki and Onika. I would assume she is implying that Onika is on the "deeper" songs of the album ("Save Me," "Right Thru Me"), but we should probably do some research into this and see if we can find any legitimate sources on that. That being said, if we do decide that she is an alter ego, I'd leave the main page as Nicki Minaj because that is what most people know her as. Perhaps then we could do a "Nicki Minaj (alter ego)" page—the regular Nicki Minaj page would an all-encompassing page on the actual woman, the alter ego page being about her musical identity. ::I politely ask that we keep personal arguments out of this discussion as they do not have anything to do with the topic at hand. M. H. Avril 02:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Isn't there a personal life section on the Nicki Minaj article? I want to keep it how it is. But this alter ego should be known as on softer songs. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 14:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC)